


Undone and the Divine

by Cheyenne_6698



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Queen of Hell, Smut, little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne_6698/pseuds/Cheyenne_6698
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on I saw on tumblr, what if Caliban locked Sabrina away in stone to keep her safe while he waged war, always planing on coming back for her, but was killed before he had the chance? What would have happened if Caliban had defeated the pagans?Title taken from Florence and the Machine's "Bedroom Hymns"
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	Undone and the Divine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, all rights go to Netflix and Archie Comics. Be warned, what lays ahead is very steamy, if that's not your cup of tea, maybe check out some of my other Calbrina fics. Enjoy!

The first thing Sabrina noticed as she woke up was she was somewhere warm and soft. Her cheek was resting against what felt like the softest silk.It felt like she had slept for ages, and yet she never wanted to leave this place. All sleepy thoughts shot out of her as she remembered. Judas’s silver. The final trial. Being turned to stone. Caliban. Where was she? The room was stone, torches flickering every few feet, as columns encircled the massive bed she was currently resting on, the room otherwise empty.

“Finally, you wake. I thought that perhaps you had become like that fairy tale the mortals are so fond of. What was it again? Where the kiss from the handsome prince wakes her? Sleeping Snow?”

There he was, emerging from the shadows. Dressed just as she had last seen him. The leather pants he wore oh so well it was absolutely sinful, black shirt hanging open, the chain he practically always wore hanging around his neck. “Sleeping Beauty. Or Snow White. It happens in both, though they ended up in that state in different ways. Though neither one involved the prince turning her that way.”

“Ah, yes. Well, I’m afraid that was an unavoidable fate for at least a short while.”

“Unavoidable?”

He had the nerve to smirk at her. “Yes. Couldn’t have you interfering as I fought a war, now could I?”

War? Oh no, the earth. His promise to make it the tenth circle and enslave all those she knew, all those she loved. The Aunties, Ambrose, Roz, Harvey, Theo, even Nick. All gone. “My family! How could you?” She couldn’t stop herself as she stood up from the bed, legs wobbling from disuse that led to her collapsing with the first step she took. Strong arms caught her before she hit the floor, but it did nothing to soften her anger, her small fists hitting his chest. “I’ll never forgive you. My family, my family..”

Her shoulders shook with sobs as Caliban eased her back on the bed before taking a few steps to where he was out of swinging distance. “Your family is safe.”

“What?” 

“They are safe. They’re here. The hordes avoided most of Greendale in their carnage, and when the dust settled, I made sure that they were brought here, to our home, to be here when you awakened.” 

“What? Why…why would you do that?”

Caliban looked at her confused. “Why?”

“Yes, why? Why would you save them? You have made it very Clear in our past conversations of how you wish to enslave the tribes of witch and man, and I highly doubt that saving a handful while you slaughter the rest is not the easiest task. So why go through the effort? Why?”

“You really think me such a monster?”

Sabrina couldn’t keep the rage out of her voice as she began to shake. “I’m truly not sure what to think anymore. You locked me in stone!”

“And what would you have done if I hadn’t?” It only took him two strides to reach the bed, reaching out a hand toward her face as he loomed over her. “You were barreling down a path towards self destruction. Your conflict with the pagans would have only ended one way with the way you were going: with your death. And that, I absolutely could not allow.”

“And why do you care?”

“Because you are MINE. And I am yours. Molded from the clay of the pit itself to be your balance.” He crushed her lips to his, at first unyielding as she pushed weakly against his shoulders, but softening as her fingers went to twist amongst his curls. Gently he guided her back to lay amongst the silk sheets, her hair a startling contrast against the blood red. Her thighs parted enough to allow his hips to be cradled between. Already, she could feel his…hardness pressing into her, but she didn’t feel scared. She felt excited. As her lungs burned for oxygen, she broke the kiss, throwing her head back panting. While this gave her the air she needed, it also bared her throat to his hungry mouth. Caliban kissed a maddening trail down her pulse until it met the barrier of the white night gown she’d woke up in. A gasp escaped her as his hands followed his mouth and one began to cup her chest through the gown, while the other went down to her hip to where the dress was bunched between them and began to pull it up. Despite the few heated moments she’d had with both Harvey and Nick, it had been nothing like this. She’d never felt this feeling before. Her skin felt tight and aching, almost as if she was too big for it. But everywhere Caliban touched, it felt good, so good. How in Hell’s name did it feel so good? And just as sudden as he had started, he stopped, pulling back with a bewildered look on his face. No, no, no…… “You’ve never done this before?”

Sabrina slowly shook her head. “ No, please…” A look that confused her flitted across his face before he moved to scramble off her before Sabrina’s hands reached out to grab his. “Please don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop?”

She shook her head, feeling a blush blooming across her cheeks. “Please. I liked it.” 

A smirk was on his lips as he dropped his lips once more to his, his body once more laying upon hers. “Then I suppose I must give my queen much more of what she likes.” He kissed her with what seemed like all of the passion in the world, her body longing with the force of it. She shoved his shirt down his shoulders, wanting all of his upper body bare for her explorations, and he returned the favor in full. Pulling away from her for seconds as a field of white parted them before her dress fluttered to the floor and his mouth was back with hers, his hands returning to their former places. But now, with the barrier of her dress gone, it felt even better, if that were possible. 

With a twist, it felt almost as if she was flying as she found herself now on top, Caliban sitting up so they were pressed chest to chest, her thighs on either side of his. One hand rested lightly on the back of her neck, the other caressingly the small of her back, his gaze loving. “My queen, my beautiful, perfect queen.” Her head felt foggy from the kisses, fingers tangled in his curls, his hardness pressing up into her. This was nothing like she had ever known before, his arms wrapped around her made her feel safe, warm. They were were pressed together so tightly that not even a piece of paper would have been able to fit in between. Yet the yearning inside demanded more. Demanded that that he be inside. 

“Please. Please. Caliban, please.”

Her hips were grinding down against him, desperate for any friction she could get. Her fingers went down to the laces of his leather pants, trying to remove the last barrier between them. Excitement causing her fingers to tremble too much, with a muffled curse, she made them disappear. He was against her, finally, but then with a twist of his hips he was inside, inside. He stilled as he sank completely to the hilt, allowing her body a moment to adjust. “It this alright? Sabrina?” It felt so good, so good. Her muscles burning at first with the intrusion, but adjusting quickly. It felt so good, so right. She needed more. 

“Yessss. Move. Please move.”

Her hips had began grinding down again of their own accord, his hips now snapping up to meet them. Mouths meeting in a clashing of wills that was all teeth and tongue. It was madness and heaven all at once. Inside her, it felt as if though there was a string being pulled tighter and tighter, each thrust bringing it closer and closer to being snapped. Caliban’s eyes slightly rolled back into his head as his hips began to snap faster and faster. And then with a start, the string snapped. Her gasp was swallowed by his lips as his hips stuttered once, twice, and then stilled. Panting, the two of them collapsed onto the cool silk sheets, Caliban’s arms cradling her to his chest, Sabrina nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. 

“That was……”Sabrina breathlessly trailed off. Her body felt languid, relaxed, free of tension for the first time in as long as she could remember. 

“Divine.” Caliban completed. “So, do you wish to see the rest of your kingdom, my queen?”

Sabrina couldn’t stop the yawn before burying her face in his shoulder. “Maybe after a nap.”

Caliban’s arms just tightened around her as she began to doze off. “Then sleep, and when you wake, we can face this new world of ours together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I absolutely love hearing feedback from you guys.


End file.
